


Missing Piece

by renecdote



Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff, Get Together, Multi, Relationship Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renecdote/pseuds/renecdote
Summary: "No, I mean... You're great, Diana, you're perfect. And I've wanted this for so long, but... Something's missing." His eyes are earnest. "Don't you feel it?"





	Missing Piece

"There's something missing," Clark says one Tuesday afternoon. They're sitting on the edge of the Eiffel Tower, looking down at the crowds of people below.

Diana, after all the years she's been alive, is used to this type of rejection. "I understand," she says. And she smiles, because this won't come between them. Clark is sweet, lovely, one of the kindest people she knows. It's not his fault Diana isn't right for him. He needs someone who can settle down, start a family.

"No," Clark says. He shakes his head, that lone curl on his forehead bobbing with the movement. "No, I mean... You're great, Diana, you're perfect. And I've wanted this for so long, but... Something's missing." His eyes are earnest. "Don't you feel it?"

Diana stares out at the horizon, sun setting on the city of love. She feels warm sitting next to Clark, but... she could be warmer, with another body on her other side. "Yes," she says. "I feel it."

\--

Bruce is frowning at the computer. Diana has this urge to reach out and smooth the lines across his brow. It's not an unfamiliar urge, but it comes with unfamiliar feelings. Feelings stirred up from somewhere deep, feelings she's had for a while now but hasn't acknowledge. Bruce... He's stubborn. She’s seen the way he looks at them knows, knows the actions of his heart, but he won’t admit it easily. They’ll have to nudge him, carefully, lovingly, but not too subtly.

"Everything alright?" Diana asks. She leans over his shoulder, peering at the screen. Satellite images show a sink hole in the middle of a barren landscape.

"Yes," Bruce says. "I was just..." He looks up at her and Diana feels caught in his gaze. Then it flickers past her and he looks back down. "It's probably nothing."

"What's probably nothing?" Clark asks. When Diana turns he's standing in the doorway.

“This,” Bruce says. Diana has a feeling he’s not just talking about the sinkhole.

“Doesn’t look like nothing,” she says, fingers brushing the gently curling hair at the nape of Bruce’s neck. Tension thrums beneath her touch.

“I’ll have J’onn check it out,” he says and stands up. His footsteps are silent as he brushes past Clark and disappears into the hall.

\--

"He's interested," Diana says. They're lying in bed, Clark's head on her stomach while she plays with his hair. It's as strong as the rest of him, not as malleable beneath her fingers as it looks, but somehow soft.

Clark hums. He's drifting between sleep and consciousness, alert for anyone who might call for his help. He's always alert. Diana wonders whether it gets exhausting.

"It won't be easy though," she continues.

"His heartbeat," Clark murmurs. "It does this thing, when we're close. This little... a tic, I suppose. Gets faster, just for a moment, before he does some breathing trick to slow it back down."

Diana slides her hand down and rests it over Clark's heart. “You can hear it?” she asks.

Clark covers her hand with his own. “Always,” he says.

\--

Clark kisses Bruce on a cold Sunday, frigid rain sliding down both their faces. It's brief and chaste but it shifts something in Diana. She watches them and thinks, "Ah, there you are."

Bruce pulls away first. He looks between them like they're a puzzle. And then he says, "I have to go."

They don't stop him when he leaves. Diana leans into Clark and he wraps an arm around her shoulders. “Did you feel it?” she asks.

Clark smiles. “Yeah, I felt it.”

—

"We should talk," Bruce says.

Diana looks up, she's surprised he's come to them. Clark just nods, like he expected it.

Bruce's suit is on like armour but his cowl is down. They can see the shadows that play across his face in the dim lighting of the Watchtower. It's almost four a.m., eastern standard time, most other heroes are at home, or across the other side of the globe at work.

Diana sits up straighter. They'e alone, and all sorts of things can happen when people are alone. "Yes?" she says.

Bruce is looking down at them but he's not looking at their faces. Diana follows his gaze to the hand she has intertwined with Clark's. She looks back up and Bruce's face is surprisingly open, honest. His jaw is tight with indecision.

“You’ve been…” he hesitates, tongue fumbling through word choices. “Clear about your intentions.”

Clark reaches up and bumps his nose, like he was expecting his glasses to be there. It’s a nervous tic that’s probably going to give away his identity some day. “And?” he asks.

Bruce’s brow furrows. “I don’t understand… Why?”

Diana reaches forward and takes his hand. He could pull away if he wanted, but he lets himself take a step forward to ease the strain of stretched muscles. “We care about you, Bruce,” Diana says. What more is there to understand?

“We know you care about us too,” Clark says. His smile is edged with teasing. “Being together is the next logical step.”

Bruce joins them on the couch, fitting neatly into the space Clark and Diana make between them. His stiff posture slowly relaxes. “So how does this work?” he asks.

Diana shrugs. “I guess we’ll figure that out as we go.”

She leans over until her head is on Bruce’s chest. And she hears it, that uptick in his heart rate. She knows Clark can hear it too. This time, though, Bruce doesn’t try to hide it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) 
> 
> Tumblr is [here](http://tantalum-cobalt.tumblr.com).


End file.
